Speak no Evil
by Miya Jeevas
Summary: Matt didn't want to be involved with kira or anything else. Until he found Mello broken. Now its his job to get Mello to tell him who did this to him. Problem is, he wont talk. Reviews appriciated. Even if its only a "good job" or something
1. Chapter 1: The Broken one

Disclaimer: I don't own death note, nor it characters, or the Eiffel tower, nor pretty much anything. This goes for the whole story so don't expect a disclaimer in every chapter.

Chapter 1: The Broken one

-BEEP-

Argh. Forget that alarm clock.

-BEEP-

Why do I leave it on in the first place?

-BEEP-

Alright alright jeez, no need to yell at me.

-BE-

-SLAM-

Before it could finish it's last beep, I slammed down on the button with all my awesome might. Yeah, that'll show it. I sat up and turned over so that my feet were on the tan carpeted floor. It was sort of strange to wake up to a different room each week. I checked in and out of hotels frequently for security purposes, such as oh I don't know, Getting killed by Kira maybe? Pft, yeah right. I have no need to worry since kira needs a face to kill, or so I was told by Near. I barley kept in touch with him, he called me, but its good to have some info to work on. Not that I truly needed it, I mean I do need it for my life's purpose, but to catch kira is something I don't really want to do. Unlike Mello and Near who are the first two ,and main important, candidates to become the next L. I wasn't willing to take the risk, plus, I'm not all too smart unlike the others. I mean sure I was smart for my age back then and had a skill for technology, but that's pretty much it pal.

To put it in simpler words. I don't want to be the next L nor do I want to be involved.

Until I found him. Broken.

------

-RING RING-

The phone rang a couple of times before I actually reached to answer it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Its me, Near." The voice on the other line responded.

"Oi! Near! You need something? I mean you already gave me enough information.."

"No Matt, listen." I could feel the seriousness in his voice. Quite chilling actually.

"There is a favour I need to ask of you. I gave you information regarding kira, this should be a pretty fair exchange for your life." Pretty fair? My life? This doesn't sound pleasant at all.

"I need you to meet me at SPK."

"SPK? Are you sure? I mean wont someone figure out where-"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But I'll take that risk." Taking risks? Wow, this is going somewhere.

"Pretty bold move of you, Near. But I guess I can come see what you want. I might do it if I feel its really worth it."

"Its all good then. I will send the directions to you on your cell phone, but after your done I need you to immediately delete it. For security purposes of course."

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I get the directions, see ya." And with that he hung up the phone. He actually sounded kind of weird, maybe even nervous and as we all know, that's pretty damn weird for Near. I checked my cell and there they were. The coordinates to Near's base.

Guess I'm off.

------

There it was. Near's base.

A BIG tall building that made the Eiffel tower look like a kids playground. No, I'm just kidding. It looked like any other office building so it blended in quite well.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Who is it and please state your business." A not so familiar voice came from behind the door.

"Its me Matt, I'm here for Near."

"Come in then." I opened the door, walked down the hall and into the only lit room and there Near was. Along with some of his workers which names I don't remember all to well. Except that pretty cute women Hal.

"Good of you to come, Matt" Near said while stacking some dominos.

"Yeah, so what do you need? I came all the way out here, it better be something pretty damn good..." I sort of trailed off as he got up and led me to another room. He walked in without turning on a light.

"Hey, its so dark in here why don't you-"

"Keep your voice down." He stated while walking to a computer monitor and sat in the chair in front of it. "The microphone is on so he'll hear us if your too loud."

"Who are you talking about?" With that, Near turned on the biggest monitor and there I saw it. It was Mello.

He was in a room that had no lights on (we could see it because the monitor apparently had 'night vision') and he was backed up into a corner with his head buried in his arms.

"What the bloody hell happened to him?" I whisper-yelled.

"That's what we would like to know," Near curled his hair, "But apparently he can't speak or rather he may just not want to."

I stood there a second before asking. "Is this what you called me for?"

"If you mean getting Mello to talk then yes. Not that I want to rush or anything, but I need you, some one he doesn't hate, to let him live with you for a couple of weeks or until he starts speaking."

"Well alright, but how come he can't speak?" I asked, quite puzzled.

Near turned to face me by spinning around his chair to my direction. "As I said before, He either can't speak for some reason or he just doesn't want to talk, especially not to me."

"And...so that's why you wanted me?"

"Yeah, your much closer to Mello than I. Even if you only knew each other a short while back in the orphanage. Its still better than nothing."

"I see..." I stared at the monitor for a few seconds before speaking. "I want to go down there."

Near spun back around to face the monitor in his chair. "Alright. It's the very last room at the end of the hall. I'll turn the monitor off so you two can have some privacy." He turned it off and before I made my way out of the room, he called out to me.

"Matt."

I turned. "Yeah?"

"Try not to frighten him. He's somehow become easily nervous."

"Got it."

------

I slowly opened the door and turned the lights on to the room Mello was in and he flinched.

"Hey Mello," I whispered calmly. "Its only me Matt, member? From back in the orphanage?"

He look up at me and opened his mouth, but no words came out so he closed it and looked down at his feet.

Maybe Near was right. Maybe he couldn't speak.

I walked a little closer and he saw this and tried to moved back, but was to no avail thanks to the corner he was already in. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you man." I extended an arm out to touch his shoulder, but before I could get anywhere near him he slapped my hand away and shot me an evil glare. He opened his mouth, trying to yell at me but again, no words came out. Truly pitiful if you ask me.

"What's your problem?!" I rubbed my hand. "I'm trying to help, no need to smack my hand."

Regardless, I grabbed him up by the arm so that he was standing, but immediately noticed dead weight. So I set him back down.

"What, can't move you legs?" I asked. His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head no while looking down.

"I see..." I picked him up and hunched him over my back so that my arms carried his legs, his stomach touched my back, and his arms wrapped around my neck. I didn't want to carry him bridal style so I could preserve what's left of his dignity.

I walked down the hall to what room Near was in and stood at the door. "I'll be taking him now." I said.

"Alright then, bye." Near didn't turn to face me from his chair which kind of made me angry that I was talking to his back.

"Yeah, bye." I continued to walk off until I got to my car and put Mello in the passengers seat. Then I went over to my side and hopped in. As soon as I started the car, Mello flinched.

"What's up with you? Did you hurt yourself?" He pulled his legs up to his chest and looked down.

"Oh right, guess you can't speak right now huh." I backed the car out of the parking lot and began my way home. "Well that's what I'm here for..." I mumbled.

But he didn't hear me.

OXOXOXOX


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the world of Mail

Chapter 2: Welcome to the world of Mail Jeevas

"Well, here we are." I said as we pulled up to my own little parking space in front of my usual apartment. "I usually stay in different hotels, but seeing as your going to be living with me I've decided to give you some more space."

He looked at me as if to say 'Who said I was going to live with you?'. And I took it that way. "Look," I began to explain "We all know you need a place to stay so your living with me. That is unless you wanna get out of the car right now and go." I knew he couldn't walk so its not like he had a choice. He needed at least _some_ help.

He glared at me for a while before turning his head back forward. I smirked. "That's what I thought. Now I'll help you out of the car." I got out of the car and as I said, helped Mello to get out as well. He was back on my back in the same way I carried him before. And I made my way to the apartment.

After fumbling with the keys for about 2 minutes, I finally got inside. Games, cigarette buts, and wires were laying all over the floor. "Welcome to the world of Mail Jeevas, Mello." I said as I set him down on the couch.

He sat there and eyed my apartment in disdain as if to say 'Oh HELL no.' I smirked again and knelt down in front of him.

"Now, let me see why you can't walk." I touched his pants leg to lift it up but he smacked my hand away. _Again_. "What is up with you and the smacking?!"

I stomped my way to the closet and pulled out some duck tape. He looked at me a little frightened and angry like as if to say 'What are you going to do with that?'

I pulled out a really long piece of tape and ripped it off. I pulled both of his arms behind his back and taped them together. I smiled.

"There. That should keep you from smacking me." He shot me a glare but I ignored it and lifted his tight, leathery pants leg up and examined it. No cuts or bruises, I don't see why he can't walk. I squeezed his leg a bit and he head-butted me. "Ow! WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH YOU?!" I asked while rubbing my forehead. Then I saw it.

He was looking sadly at his leg as if he wanted to rub it because it hurt. Now I see. He probably has two broken legs and that's why he can't walk. Makes perfect sense I guess.

I crawled back in front of him and started to rip the tape off. "Sorry, I didn't know you had two broken legs. And I would never had known had you kept SMACKING ME. That's why I taped your hands." He didn't look at me, instead he rubbed his leg lightly and made a face.

I kind of felt sorry for him but I mostly wanted to know what happened. Why he wouldn't talk. Why he has two broken legs. If it was the last thing I'd do, I'd get him to talk. Then I got struck with an idea.

I got up and walked into the bedroom and got a notepad and a pen. He could write what he had to say down. I walked back into the living room to tell Mello about the idea, but I found him asleep on the couch. I looked at the clock. 1:00pm. I guess it could wait till later. He looks like he needs sleep anyway. I set the notepad and pen down, and went in my handy-dandy closet that had everything and grabbed a cover. I wrapped it over Mello and grabbed my keys. I'll go get some lunch.

I looked at Mello.

But maybe after I patch up his legs. So I got yet another thing out of my handy-dandy closet and wrapped the bandages around one leg and the other. Then I set out for lunch.

Hmmm...Lets see...where to...

----------

I came back to the house about thirty minutes later with bag of groceries. I looked at the house. Ransacked. It had been more messed up than it already was, what with the table being turned over along with the couch.

I instantly dropped the groceries and looked for Mello. Was he kidnapped? No, the door was locked when I left. That means it must have been him that did this. What a pain.

When I saw no Mello I went over to the bedroom and tried to open the door, but it was locked. So the little bastards in there huh. Wait. How did he get there anyway? With his broken legs its nearly impossible.

I banged on the door.

No answer.

"Mello! Open the door!" I yelled.

Still no answer.

"Fine! I just break it down!" I walked backwards a few feet, then ran to the door and rammed it. It didn't come down. Ow.

Then I came up with something. "Hey Mel," I smiled, not that he could see it. "I have some chocolate bars. If you open the door I'll give them to you" Great. Now I sound like an old pervert. But it was worth it. He opened the door.

I looked at the blonde figure sitting on the floor. "I knew that would get you out." I said with pride. Oh yes. I rock.

He looked at me viciously.

"Oh right, the chocolate. Ummm..." I walked over to the grocery bag, stepping over papers, and scrambled through it a bit before finding it.

"Yeah! Here it is." I walked back over to him and before I could give it to him, he snatched the chocolate from my hand. "Pretty greedy huh. Guessing your not gonna share that."

I squatted down to meet with him at eyelevel and looked at him eating through it like a starving man.

"Hey," He looked up at me with a piece of chocolate hanging from his mouth. "Why did you tear up the apartment?" I asked blankly.

He looked at me strangely then finished off the piece of chocolate. He held his hand out. I sighed. "Your not getting more until you tell me why." I picked up the note-pad and the pen from the side of the tilted table and handed it to him. " Now write."

He picked up the pen and furiously wrote. 'None of your business.' I furrowed my brows at him.

"Its my house, I think I deserve an explanation."

He wrote again. 'I don't know why I did it.'

I looked at him sceptically. "Don't give me that bull."

He furrowed his brows and wrote. 'It's the truth!'

I sighed while giving him the rest of the four chocolate bars I bought. After he eyed them suspiciously, then ate one, I walked in the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I dug up my cell phone out of my pocket and dialled Near's number.

He had some explaining to do.

OXOXOXOX

Authors note: I'd like to point out that Matt didn't turn out to act the way I wanted him to. He was supposed to be more calmer and less foulmouthed than that. Ha, guess Mello is starting to rub off on him. And don't worry, Mello's story will be explained next chapter. Hopefully. Until then.

Miya Out.


	3. Chapter 3: Give me an explanation

Chapter 3: Give me an explanation

The phone rang about three times before some one finally picked up.

"Hello?" Surprisingly enough, it was Near and not one of his workers.

"Its Matt. You should know that by now Near."

"Oh yes, how's Mello doing?" He sounded a little anxious.

"Before I answer any of your questions I want you to answer mine."

He paused before asking. "And what questions would those be?"

"First off, where did you find Mello? How did you find him?"

"Well," he sighed. "I hadn't heard from Mello in a long time so I called him, but he didn't answer so I tracked him down and found him in some sort of abandoned factory. When we found him, he couldn't talk nor did he want to communicate with us in anyway."

"I see...so what was his condition, I mean something made him tear up my apartment when I left him alone."

"He did that?"

"Yes. That's partly the reason I called you. The other part you've explained to me."

"Alright then. His condition was pretty bad. He couldn't walk or talk, he wouldn't eat when we offered him food, and he seemed more angry and depressed than usual. Pretty much all he did was sleep in the corner..."

"Near." I smirked. You could hear it in my voice.

"Hm?"

"Your worried about him aren't you?"

"...Yes, in fact I am. Is there something wrong with that?"

"N-no no! Its just that...you know he doesn't like you right?"

"I'm aware of that. But that doesn't mean I can't like him,"

"It kind of does...But I guess if you feel that way then its your choice."

"That's right. Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"No, not really."

"Okay then, call me in a few weeks to report Mello's condition."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and stuffed it back in my pocket. I sort of feel bad for Near. I mean he actually wants to be friends with Mello and all Mello does is hates his guts. I opened the door and found Mello sitting in front of me.

Speaking of the devil.

OXOXOXOX

Authors Note: I know. Short chapter, but it was purposely made for a conversation so you folks could catch up on Mello's story. In How to read Vol. 13, it states that Near really did want to get along with Mello and spent the most time making Mello's finger puppet. Awwww...


	4. Chapter 4: Mafia, Trust no one

Chapter 4: It Was the Mafia, Trust No One

He stared at me almost pleading like he was a child that did something wrong. "What's up Mello? Something happen?" I asked him, curious.

He held up and pointed at his bleeding wrist. "What happened? Are you emo or something?"

He gave me a look and held up the note-pad with his non-bleeding hand. 'No stupid. I accidentally stuck myself with your pair of scissors on the floor.'

"Oh, that makes more sense. Either way you shouldn't be moving around, let alone crawling on the floor."

He wrote again. 'How else am I suppose to get around?'

"Well that's the point so you don't move around, smart one." He shot me a glare, but instead of fighting back, I picked him up and brought him onto the bed in the bedroom.

I took a tourniquet and wrapped it around his bleeding arm so he wouldn't bleed to death obviously. "Now just go to sleep or something while I clean up the mess you made in the living room." I could tell he was going to write something but he winced the moment he moved his hand. I gave off a sad and pitiful look before heading out the door.

-----

"Phew!" I let out a big sigh before collapsing on the couch. The room was clean, Mello was taken care of, and I just got the new final fantasy game. I'm the man. Now I just have to ask Mello what happened to him.

I got up from the pathetic excuse for a couch and made my way to the bedroom. I opened the door and found Mello sitting up watching T.V, What show was it you ask? Heh, like I know. Something that involves a yellow sponge...

"Hey, Mello." He didn't look at me until I plopped down on the bed next to him.

"I said hey." I waved a hand in his face and he slapped it away. "Maybe I should just keep your hands duck taped from now on." I sarcastically suggested.

He grabbed the note-pad and pen. 'What do you want?'

"What? Can't a guy visit his new roommate without needing something?"

'No.'

"Fine wise guy," I changed my expression from joking, to serious "Tell me what happened to you."

He looked at me funny before writing. 'Alright.'

Wow! That was easy.

'It was the mafia...'

"Mafia?"

'Yeah, I use to be the boss of one.'

"Whoa, way to go Mel."

'No, Matt.' He struggled to write. 'They were the ones who did this to me. They found some one better and smarter than I was so they fired me as their boss. They put me in some sort of weird, dark building and tied me up, then they broke my legs so I couldn't escape and they made me drink some sort of liquid that paralyzed my vocal cords so I couldn't tell the police.'

"Mello...I had no idea-" I was interrupted by an index finger on my lips. It was Mello's of course. He slowly shook his head no and wrote. 'Its not your fault. I got involved with something I shouldn't have and I paid the price for it.'

Without thinking, I hugged him. He tensed up for a moment before deciding to ease up a bit and hug back. I don't know why I was doing this but it just felt like I needed one, more importantly, he needed one. I don't think he's ever been hugged before. I let go and looked at Mello.

He hesitantly brought his pen carrying hand up to the note-pad and wrote. 'Thank you,'

I looked at the note-pad and smiled. "Your welcome."

-----

"Men," The Mafia member gestured to the door. "I'd like to introduce you to our new boss."

A white-haired figure dressed up in a black leather jacket and pants stepped out of the door-way.

"Hello, I am Near."

OXOXOXOX

Author's note.: Weren't expecting that were you? Well I wasn't either, it just sort of came to me in the shower. Yeah, weird place to come up with ideas, but tis true. Oh, and can you guess what show Mello was watching? Its pretty obvious, A yellow sponge living in a pineapple under the sea...That pretty much explains it. Until next time.

Miya out.


	5. Chapter 5: Identity Revealed

Chapter 5: Identity Revealed, I Though I Could Trust You

"Your kidding me, right? We fired Mello for this guy?" One of the lower class mafia members Jose said.

"Look, He may not look like much but if I fired Mello for him, don't you think he's more than worth it?"

"I guess your right. As long as he can keep Kira from killing us then I'm fine with it."

"Good, you were gonna have to deal with it anyway. Now show Near to his room."

"Fine, come on then." The mafia member gestured to follow him up stairs.

Near followed behind him and smirked.

"Perfect..."

-----

Its been around a month since I first took Mello in and he seemed much better. He ate and slept like a normal person again and his broken legs have healed up pretty good so he can just about walk enough to get him where he needs to. Maybe all he needed was to get what happened to him off his chest and tell some one. And that person was apparently me.

I felt a finger poking me in the side while I slept. "Nnnngh..." I made a moaning sound so it would maybe leave me alone. But it kept poking me, this time harder. I turned to my side and tried to shove it off but to no avail. I gave up.

"What?" I barked while rubbing my eyes and sitting up. It was Mello and he held up the note-pad.

'I looked up on the computer paralyzed vocal cords and they have a surgery for it so I can talk again.'

I looked at the clock and then back at him. "You realize its 3:00am. You couldn't wait till tomorrow to tell me this?"

'Technically it is tomorrow.'

"Augh, you knew what I meant. And plus, don't you know that that surgery is very risky?"

'I'll take my chances.'

"Mello..." I moaned.

He slowly got up, wrote something, and tore the piece of paper off of the note-pad and stuck it on me before walking out of the room.

'You'll make an appointment for me in a week.'

I sighed and went back to bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. Er...today.

-----

"Here it is." Jose said while gesturing at the door of a room. After Near opened the door, Jose was already gone. Near shrugged and closed the door behind him before walking to the desk.

"My plan is going perfectly." Near said aloud while scribbling on a piece of paper. "I have gotten rid of Mello. He wont be able to do anything while at Matt's house and since he has nowhere else to go, he'll probably stay there and keep a low profile. Long enough for me to use these mafia guys to draw out Kira. I have two teams on my side. The SPK and the Mafia who Mello has already given information to, and even Matt trusts me. This is going all to well. Exactly as planned."

Little did Near know, a member of the Mafia was secretly hearing everything Near said from outside the door. "I knew we couldn't trust him. Luckily I didn't. I have to tell Mello and by the looks of it, he is staying with some guy named Matt." She thought.

-----

"Matt!" Mello called out from the bedroom. Yes, that's right. Mello got the surgery and it was a success. Unfortunate for me.

"Matt!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Just hold on." I said while walking into the bedroom. "You know, you can walk. That means you can get your own freakin chocolate." I tossed the chocolate bar on the bed.

"Yeah, but I didn't feel like it." He tore off the wrapper and began nibbling on it. Just then, a knock was on the door. Mello and I both perked up at the sound and I grabbed my gun and walked to the door, telling Mello to be quiet. No one except Mello and Near knows where I live. The person at the door must be from the Mafia and wanted to kill Mello or something.

I answered the door and quickly held up my gun to the person's head. It was a girl. A girl I didn't know.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I angrily asked. There's no way in hell she was going to mess with Mello if that's what she came here to do.

"M-my name is Maria and I have to tell Mello something important." She seemed slightly nervous by the sight of my gun. Hey, who isn't?

"No, if you want to tell him something you tell me."

She sighed. "Alright, but I can't talk while there's a gun in my face." I pulled the gun down slowly. She couldn't do anything to me right? She doesn't look armed...

"Alright," She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You know about Mello getting kicked out of the Mafia and I know who the new boss is. It's some boy er boy-looking man named Near and I was wondering if you knew him. He said something about using information from both sides and getting Kira before Mello. He's basically using us."

I stood there, not believing a word she said. There is no way in HELL that Near would do something like that.

"What your telling me sounds like bull."

"But it's the truth, I swear!" She looked pleading-like. "If you don't believe me then call him right now and he wont be there."

I eyed her suspiciously before pulling out my cell phone and dialling Near's number.

"Hello?" One of Near's workers asked.

"Yeah this is Matt, I need to speak to Near."

"I'm sorry, Near's been gone for a few weeks now." With that, the worker hung up.

I couldn't believe it...She was right, Near was the new boss of the Mafia that had done horrible things to Mello. And I believed all the bull shit he told me about caring about Mello's condition when it was him that was the cause of it. I put the phone back in my vest pocket and put the gun back in the back of my shirt.

I was speechless.

With rage.

"Well I'm guessing that I should leave now that I proved my point." Maria said while walking away. I closed the door and Mello came up behind me. "Was that just Maria? What did she want? Heh, haven't seen her since-" He was silenced by me turning to face him with tears rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it, I was actually crying. Mello couldn't believe it either.

"Matt, what's wrong." It seemed more like a demand than a question. I fell to my knees and punched the ground. "I can't believe I trusted that bastard!" I kept punching the ground until my knuckles started to bleed.

Mello grabbed my wrists to make me stop punching. "Matt tell me what is wrong. And stop it before you bleed to death."

I pulled back my arms and wiped away my tears. "I-it's Near." I tried to calm myself and took a deep breath.

"What about him?" Mello seemed anxious to know.

"He betrayed us...He is the new boss of the Mafia..." I whispered, but Mello still caught it and made a face between angry and disgusted.

"That little bitch! He is the cause of what happened to me?!"

I numbly nodded.

"I can't believe it! First he beats me in being L's successor and now the mafia?! Damn it! What isn't he number one at?! Damn it!"

"M-mello you shouldn't over use your voice. I understand your angry but you just had sur-"

"Angry?! You think I'm angry?! No Matt, I'm far beyond angry! I'm pissed!!!" Mello grabbed me up by the collar.

"Why damn it?! Why is he always better than me?! Its your fault isn't it?! I hate you! Your friends with that, that thing!!!" He held his hand up to punch me, but soon lowered it as he saw the fear in my eyes. He let go of my collar and looked at my crying face.

"I'm sorry Matt. I took my anger out on you for no good reason..."

"I-its okay Mello. You have a personality disorder and I understand why your angry. I would be too." I tried to smile, but he saw that it was a forced one.

"Matt...don't force such a pitiful smile for me. I don't deserve it." Its true, he really didn't, but I couldn't help it. I felt sorry for him. Just like when I gave him that hug. I guess you could say I cared about him before myself.

"No really, its alright. I-" I was instantly quieted by his hug.

"Mello..."

"Don't talk, just be quiet right now...You need one and so do I." I smiled and hugged back. This time it would be okay. It was gonna be alright.

Right?

OXOXOXOX

Author's note: This chapter didn't turn out as I expected. I wanted them to meet face with Near in this one. Oh well. I made a cameo appearance! Maria is one of Miya's aliases. And I kinda rushed at the end so it might have been a little crappy. Forgive me!!! I'm just tired and hungry right now so I'll stop typing and try to do better on the next chapter later. PS: I'm kinda having internet trouble right now.

Miya Out


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge is the sweetest

Author's Note: Wow, I've been typing up this story so often that you people don't even have to wait. Its almost the end of the story. **Cries** but it was just a practice story anyway.

Chapter 6: Revenge is The Sweetest Victory of them all

"What's your first order Near?" The mafia member Eddie asked.

"I want to meet up with Mello."

"What?"

"Yeah. But you wont have to contact him. I'm sure he will come on his own and until then I want My room guarded by members that are armed."

"Well how do you know he's going to come?"

"I know some one here has leaked information about me being the new Mafia leader. I wont say who though."

'Damn!' Maria thought. 'How did he figure out?'

Near smirked and walked up to his room.

-----

"Matt." Mello called out while walking in the living room.

"Yeah?"

"We're going after Near tomorrow."

"Eh? You mean it?"

"Yeah. I want revenge for what he's done to us."

I looked at him worryingly. "Mello, its unhealthy to have such an obsession for revenge."

Mello looked down at me sitting in the chair and gave me a smirk. "Revenge is the sweetest victory of all, Matt. I will get revenge."

I sighed and got up and walked over to the bedroom closet.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked.

I opened the closet to show Mello my inventory of guns. He looked in shock.

I smiled.

"Pick which one you like."

-----

"Are you ready, Mello?" I asked as we were in front of the door of the Mafia's base.

"...Yeah." He hesitated before answering.

"You have a choice to go back you know."

"No no...I have to do this. You don't have to get involved if you don't want to Matt."

"Mello," I gave a serious face yet a warm smile. "We're in this together."

He smiled back. "Alright then." Mello opened the door.

Here we go...

OXOXOXOX


	7. Chapter 7: Bang

Chapter 7: Bang

Mello opened the door. Here we go.

I took the first step with a creek of the hardwood floor, I had a bad feeling.

Suddenly a shot was heard and fired and I felt a sharp pain in the right side of my chest. But it turned into numbness as I fell to the floor. Before I hit the ground, I felt someone catch me.

"Matt!" I heard some one calling.

"M-mello..." I coughed a couple of times before looking at Mello's face. He was actually crying. For me.

"Mel...Please don't cry...n-not over me."

"Shut up! J-just don't talk okay...you won't die...no, not yet...You can't go and leave me!"

"Mello..."

My vision blurred, my life flashed before my eyes, my body turned cold, I was going to die.

"No! don't go Matt! I hate to say it but I need you..."

I heard voices in the background.

"Idiot! Near said to keep them alive!"

"Hey don't get mad at me! I didn't know who it was!"

Just then, I slowly closed my eyes and Mello saw it.

"N-no Matt! No!"

I wanted to speak my last words with Mello. Just for him.

"Mello, –cough cough- I...I..."

"Matt..."

I tried to blurt out the words before I died.

"Mello. From all the way back in the orphanage until now, I wanted to be your first friend. I'm glad I got the chance..."

"Matt." I felt Mello grab my hand and put it to the side of his face. "You were my best and first friend. Thank you for all you did...I trust you."

I smiled before my hand collapsed to the ground and the vision of Mello swayed before I closed my eyes for the last time. Game over...

"Matt!"

-----

Mello's P.O.V

-----

I shook Matt for a couple of seconds and realized that he was dead.

"Near..." I mumbled before getting up. "Near you bastard, this is your fault it always is!" I picked up Matt's and my gun. "And you idiots! You betrayed me then killed my best friend! For that you die!"

"Don't just stand there Skyer, kill him befo-" I started shooting every one. Everybody in sight. Kill!!! Kill them all!!! Like they killed Matt!! Kill!!!

Just then, Near opened the door. Near...

"Near!!!" I tried to fire but there were no bullets left. Damn...Damn it!!!

"Mello."

Damn it all!!!

"No!!! You killed Matt!!!" I started to become hysterical. "HAHAHA!!!NOW YOU DIE!!!DIE DAMN IT DIE!!!" I kept clicking the guns but nothing would come out.

I dropped to my knees.

He came closer.

"N-no go away! You killed Matt! Your gonna kill me too!!! I don't wanna die!! No!"

He bent down to meet face to face with me, but I wouldn't look at him.

"Mello, I just wanted to catch Kira, I didn't think anybody would die. Especially not Matt."

"M-matt..." I started to cry.

"Matt!" I put my head in Near's shirt and started to sob. "Matt...you kill...kill..."

Near pulled me into a hug while I cried on his pajama covered chest.

"I'm sorry Mello."

I wanted to say sorry doesn't bring back Matt, but no words came out. I just sat there crying until I felt dizzy and passed out.

-----

"Mello." I heard a voice.

"Mello." No, I don't want to talk.

"Mello." Ok, I gave up and my eyes fluttered open. This room..It was familiar. It was Matt's apartment. And that voice...It was...Matt's...

Matt?

I immediately sprang up and hugged the figure next to me. It was Matt!!!

"Ah! Ouch! Mel, that hurts!" I pulled back.

"I'm sorry. Its just that...I thought you were..."

I was silenced by a finger to my lips.

"Shhhh...Its Okay now Mel. I will always be at your side." Matt smiled at me and I smiled back.

Just then I woke up. For real.

It was a dream...Just a dream...So matt really is...dead.

The place I woke up to was not Matt's apartment.

It was Near's.

OXOXOXOX

Authors note: Aww! So sad1 It wasn't suppose to turn out that way but it sort of did. I was planning to make it at least 15 chapters...Oh well. Next chapter is the last chapter!!! Until then.

Miya Out


	8. Chapter 8: You are my only one

Chapter 8: You are my only one

"Mello, are you awake?" Near's voice came from outside the door.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." He came inside and stood next to the bed. I didn't look at him, I just kept staring blankly ahead.

"Listen, I know what you might be thinking right now, but..." He stopped talking as he watched me get up from the bed and walk out the door.

I ran up to the 50 storey roof and stood at the edge. The wind caught my hair, tears brushed my cheeks, and the will to jump was screaming at me.

I had to do it. To be with Matt. Hey, maybe even I'll see L there.

But Near came up to the roof as well. So he followed me...

"Mello, what are you-" He took a moment to realize what I was about to do. "No Mello. Don't you ju-" But before he could finish I jumped off of the building.

"Mello!" That was the first time I ever heard him scream. It was music to my ears. Maybe I hadn't won, but neither did Near. Not in catching Kira, but in being happy.

And soon, I would be happy too. I'm only a few feet away from happiniess.

Wait for me, Matt.

------

Third person P.O.V

------

"AHHH!!!" A women screamed as she saw the corpse of Mello, covered in blood.

"Some one call 911!" A man shouted.

Near had run down the stairs of the 50 storey building and had come to see Mello.

"And to think...I led him to this just to catch Kira." Near looked up at the sky.

"Mello, Matt...I am sorry.

------

Mello and Matt were watching Near look up at them from heaven.

"It's fine Near." Matt said.

"We couldn't be happier." Mello said as he smiled and laid his head on Matt's shoulder.

L came up behind them. "About what?"

Mello laughed. "You wouldn't understand L. After all we've been through no one will."

L put his hand on our shoulders. "That's fine. I got cake, want some?"

"Chocolate?"

"Of course."

"Well then what the hell are we waiting for?" Mello grabbed Matt and L by the wrist and started to make them run.

"You and your obsession with chocolate. I'm starting to wonder why you didn't die from eating all of that instead of killing yourself."

"Hey, I did it for you. Be happy."

"Yeah yeah." Matt smiled and stopped running.

"What is it?" Mello looked back along with L.

Matt pushed his lips onto Mello's and savoured the kiss. Mello kissed back, happy to be accepted.

L bit on his thumb while observing the two new lovers.

"Very...Intriguing."

La Fin

OXOXOXOX

Authors note: Wah!!! It's over!!! I was hoping this one would turn out to be on of those heavy chaptered ones. Instead, it turned out to be more like a practice story for my other chaptered ones I'm going to make. Sigh, and don't blame me if this one sucks. Don't get me wrong, I can probably do better, it's just that when I wrote most of the chapters I was tired and rushed, but on my other stories that I will create, I promise to actually be dedicated and try to do better!

Miya Out.


	9. Speak no Evil Facts

Speak no Evil, Facts

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who actually bothered to read my first fanfic ever and they all get cookies! Yay! Ahem, anyway, the real reason I added this to the story is that I wanted to explain things for fellow authors. To be more specific, Mello and Matt fanfic authors.

1.Matt could NOT have possibly found Mello right after the explosion and took care of his wounds and let him stay with him. This is because when Mello appears right after the explosion he is in Hal's bathroom and she asks what is he going to do since he had NO PLACE TO STAY. Therefore, Mello got in contact with Matt long after the explosion and after he met with Near to get the picture to use him for Takada's kidnapping and to do the techy stuff to spy on Misa. Authors write stories saying that Mello called for Matt to pick him up after the explosion and treat his wounds. Not true.

2. Mello DID NOT know that Matt would die during the kidnapping of Takada because he said to himself "Matt, I didn't think they'd kill you...I'm sorry." when he was in the delivery truck. He only needed Matt to fire a smoke bomb then Matt would drive away while Mello kidnapped Takada. He didn't mean for Matt to get killed. Authors write stories saying that Mello says "this could be our last day" and "we might get killed." Not true.

3. How do you guys even know if that building that Mello and Matt were sitting in was even Matt's? I mean it looks VERY unlikely. No ones house is THAT torn up. They probably found some abandoned apartment and set up there. Though I can't blame authors who say that they lived together. It kind of makes the story more interesting.

Now I know I have no right to judge anyone else's writing since mine sucks, but I simply HAD to point out these facts that authors defy. I'm just one of those peoples who study deep into a background of characters I like such as Matt and Mello. Many people don't research these things as much as I do and that's why they make mistakes on background.

I'd like to thank whom ever bothered to read this and once again I'd like to give a BIG thanks to the peoples who read my first fanfic, Speak No Evil.

Miya Out. For good this time.


End file.
